


Apollo & The Red Flag

by thechandrian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechandrian/pseuds/thechandrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entirely pointless one-shot based on the red flag tied around Enjolras's waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo & The Red Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No harm intended, no profit made. I write Les Mis without knowing much about it.
> 
> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://marbleloveroftveit.tumblr.com/post/47106089984

                                          

Only a few hours of daylight remained, and Enjolras was feeling anxious about the revolution that would start at sunrise the next morning. He was thinking about the barricade - where he might add more chairs, or maybe a few more stones…

All of a sudden, he saw Courfeyrac messing around with one of the Red Flags of the _République_. He was attempting to hang it from a desk that was haphazardly resting on a series of chairs and couches that were so precariously balanced Enjolras was certain that they had been Grantaire’s work.

“Excuse me, stop,” Enjolras said, calling Courfeyrac’s attention to him. “Just give me that flag before you knock over the entire barricade and ruin the people’s chance for freedom.”

“Uh, okay, sorry,” Courfeyrac said, handing over the flag. He caught sight of Combeferre and Joly in the distance, and ran to catch up with them, realizing that Enjolras was on edge at the moment and probably didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Grantaire, however, had no such discretion. Courfeyrac passed him on the way over to the other _amis_ and tried to offer some advice,

“Listen, R, I think you should probably leave Enjolras alone right now. He seems pretty high strung over the revolution.”

“I wouldn’t dream of bothering Apollo,” Grantaire said, his words slurring because, as usual, he was drunk. Courfeyrac decided that he had done enough and didn’t fancy getting involved in another E and R fight, and so he walked briskly off in the direction of his more mellow friends.

Meanwhile, Enjolras was looking at the flag wondering what he could do with it. It seemed a shame to waste one of these red flags, which had been sewn especially for the _amis_ by a great seamstress who had dedicated herself to the cause. Enjolras loved people who dedicated themselves to the cause, and felt that their efforts needed to be celebrated.

“Hello, Apollo!”

_Ugh, speaking of people who do NOT dedicate themselves to the cause…._ Enjolras thought bitterly, hoping that if he ignored Grantaire he would leave him alone to deal with the issue of the flag.

“Wondering what to do with the flag?”

“Go away,” said Enjolras.

Instead of leaving, Grantaire wondered over to rest against the barricade. After a few moments, he seemed to fall into a drunken coma and Enjolras was once again alone with his contemplation.

He couldn’t hang it on the barricade…because the barricade was a delicate flower and shouldn’t be stomped all over…it also shouldn’t really be the bed for random drunkards, but whatever…Enjolras supposed he could excuse Grantaire since Grantaire did show up to all the meetings and occasionally say something useful. Occasionally. Although Enjolras would never admit it.

Finally, Enjolras had a brilliant idea. He could tie it around his waist. That way, it could follow him around wherever he went and if he needed to signal someone it was easily within reach. He could wave it around and yell, “ _Vive le République!_ ” and then put it back around his waist so it wouldn’t get in the way.

_Good idea, E,_ he congratulated himself.

However, he soon realized that the idea wasn’t as easy in execution as it was in thought. As he wrapped it around himself, he foolishly ended with the two remaining pieces behind him and so couldn’t tie it properly. He tried for several more minutes before letting out an exasperated sigh.

He heard a soft chuckle coming from the barricade.

“Having some trouble there, Apollo?” Grantaire asked. He no longer looked very intoxicated, but his eyes were shining with amusement from watching Enjolras struggle with what should have been a simple task.

“No, I’m fine,” snapped Enjolras, continuing to try. However, with the added pressure of having Grantaire watch him, he was messing up even worse.

Grantaire sauntered over, looking smug, and stood closer than necessary to Enjolras.

“I’ll tie it for you,” he said amiably enough, reaching for the flag.

Enjolras swatted his hand away, “I can handle it!”

“You clearly can’t,” Grantaire said, “you’ve been trying to tie it for 15 minutes.”

“Have not,” Enjolras said, embarrassed that Grantaire had been watching him that entire time.

“Just let me help,” Grantaire said, holding Enjolras’s gaze, “I can manage some things, you know.”

“Fine,” Enjolras acquiesced. He held his hands up so Grantaire could reach the flag that was wrapped several times around his waist.

Grantaire quickly and efficiently tied the bow around Enjolras’s waist, and hesitated for a moment before backing away.

“You look beautiful, Apollo.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes.  


End file.
